devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arkham
Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Character — Arkham: "A mystery man who accompanies Vergil. He seems to have a profound knowledge of the magic arts and Demon World. His motives are unknown." *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Boss File — Arkham': "Transformed into a gruesome beast after obtaining Sparda's power. His form was not born of Sparda's inherited power, but rather from the darkness that lies deep in his heart." *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Boss File — Arkham's Legions': "A swarm of demons generated from Arkham's body. These non-intelligent demons serve one purpose: to damage foes by exploding on impact with them." *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Character — Jester': "A mysterious inhabitant of the tower. While seeming to offer advice to Dante on one hand, he also takes steps to prevent the devil hunter from reaching his goal." *''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, '''Boss File — Jester': "Mysterious Clown that appears and challenges Dante. His motives are unknown. Gestures resemble those of a circus ringmaster when he casts his magic." Arkham (DMC3 Manga) Assists Vergil. Although he is human, he longs to become a demon, and plots while waiting in the wings of Dante and Vergil's battle. Title of Arkham's Blob Form I looked up a Japanese site, and apparently Arkham's blob form is called "Arkham Legion." Does anyone mind if I put that down? Dethklok91 (talk) 22:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) manga info Why don't we have some manga history for him? Also am I really the only one that no matter how many times I read the manga, I understand that Arkham is Mad Hatter?Elveonora 14:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Why ask? Be bold. Add it yourself. We'll change it if we don't like it for one reason or another. My signature is NOT short! 14:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :I'd do it myself but I tend not to make complex edits as my english isn't good.Elveonora 22:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Arkham may be Mad Hatter, but he's never officially "outed" as such, as he is with Jester. I'll add something about his role in the manga soon. --Anobi (talk) 01:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Great, thanks. When you do read the manga again, pay attention to every single part please ^_ also as a side note, might sound weird but why there's no article for Lady's mom?Elveonora 12:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Because there aren't many information about her, it's that simple. -I need more dark power! 12:55, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I read the trivia for Arkham, and it seems he's more like the "Joker." And it makes sense, once you think about it. Dethklok91 (talk) 22:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Jester's random quote I might be wrong, but I played Mission 5 just now and I actually heard him saying "Joker's gonna spank your butt, spank you on the butt". Can anyone confirm this? --I need more dark power! 13:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I believe he says "Jester's gonna your butt, spank you on the butt!" You probably misheard it, but then again, the character IS based somewhat on the Joker, so it is possible, but highly unlikely. I'll play Mission 5 and see what I find. Shfan135 (talk) 18:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe it has something to do with the costume I'm using? I'm playing as Super Corrupt Vergil/Nelo Angelo against him. --I need more dark power! 11:15, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Possible Reference to Kefka I was reading up on the references, on how Jester and Arkham are likely meant to reference the Joker from the Batman series and such. But I was also wondering, Jester's access to powerful magic abilities, combined with his insane antics, may also be a subtle nod to Kefka Palazzo of Final Fantasy fame? Yes the references are obviously primarily based off the Joker from Batman, i just cant help but notice the similarities between Jester and Kefka during my current playthrough of DMC3 in the HD Collection. Especially with his, as said before, high levels of magic at his disposal. Would it possible to add in that while primarily based off the Joker, he could also be referencing the character Kefka? Ixbran (talk) 20:56, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Another thing I'd like to point out is just as Arkham had attempted to gain the power of Sparda, to become an all powerful being, the character Kefka had attempted to do the same, becoming the god of magic mid-way through Final Fantasy VI. The similarities are minor, but still there. Ixbran (talk) 20:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Demon, human, or something inbetween? We know Arkham is somewhat demonic, but in his argument with Vergil in Mission 10, Vergil says his attainment of power was incomplete, and then Arkham calls Vergil an "incomplete being as well." Should we take this to mean that Arkham is also a hybrid due to the failed ritual? LegionZero (talk) 08:38, January 1, 2019 (UTC)